Every Year
by AquaAngel13
Summary: Every Year England would avoid America on his birthday. This year, he was going to change that. Rated for historical reference.


** Hello, everyone! I am soooooooo sorry for not posting anything in forever. I'm a horrible person, I know. But I'm still alive! **

** This was my first try at writing America and England, so I hope they're in character... And yes, this has been sitting around since the Fourth of July. I've just been a horrible person and not posting anything in forever. **

** Anyway, I dont own these wonderful characters. I just like to tortue them. :)**

**...**

Every year, England would wake up to what he thought was gunfire. Every year, he would dream about those crushing words that were said. Every year, he would cry the same way he had on that day so many years ago. Every year, he would turn down the invitation to the birthday party that he knew he was wanted at. Every year, he would consume so much alchohol that he would wake up with a crushing headache the next morning.

He was determined not to do that this year.

...

"So, are you gonna come to my party this year?" America asked the Brit, expecting the same answer he got every time the question left his mouth. The younger Nation had called, not wanting to face the older. Especially this time of year.

"Actually, America, I thought I might join you in celebrating this year."

To say America was shocked would have been an understatement. "Really? Well, then, alright. See you this friday at my place?"

The Brit hoped he wouldn't regret his choice. He slightly chuckled before he replied. "Yes. See you then."

After he hung up, he looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. Tuesday. That meant he had three days to emotionally prepare himself for what he knew would be an excrutiating party.

...

Friday came too quickly for the Brit.

When he arrived at America's house, he didn't see any other cars in the driveway. _Well, I am a bit early..._ He thought to himself. He got out of the car, made sure he had America's gift (the latest video game), and headed to ring the doorbell. He waited a few moments, and after hearing some shuffling behind the door, America opened it.

"Hey, England. Wasn't sure if you would actually show up or not." He said, a smile on his face.

"Well, I did say I would come, did I not?" The Brit said, a small grin on his face.

America waved his hand for England to come inside, and when he did, he noticed something was missing.

No decorations. No other guests. Not even a cake. England was now confused.

"Where is everyone? And everything?"

America still had a smile on his face, but it no longer touched his eyes. "It's just us."

England now had a look of shock on his face. "What?"

"I haven't had a party in years. I mean, I did at first, the few years after the Revolutionary War. It was great, but when I did start inviting you and you kept saying no, it became not so fun anymore. When I decided I wanted you back in my life, you just kept pushing me farther away. Asking you to come just became habit over the years, even if it was just me at the party. A party for one." He had sat down on one of the couches during his rant.

England was still standing, now in complete shock. _All this time, and he just wanted me back in his life? _

"Plus, I knew you were probably miserable."

England looked at America then. _He was worried about me?_ "America, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Kind of hard when you don't come around."

England had to admit the younger Nation had a point. "But I would have if I'd known. Here I thought I shouldn't come because it would make _you_ miserable. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore because of what happened."

America let a small laugh out. "Turns out we were both the selfish idiots in this one, huh?"

England agreed. Then he thought of something to lighten the mood. It was America's birthday, after all. "Now, why don't we at least get you a cake?"

"As long as you don't make it, that's fine with me!"

Yes, things would be different every year from here on out.

...

** So, what do you guys think? Cheesy ending, I know, but I wanted to leave it open to interpretation, so you can think of they're relationship however you want. (I personally ship them, but that's not the point...)**

** Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
